Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Universal Turnabout's!
by 0bradon2
Summary: My first story so please help. Summary: The Doctor is blamed for killing Donna Noble and There will be a trial! Soon in the detention center he hear's about a defense attorney that get's not guilty verdicts and finds the truth at the same time. Please tell me how to wright on chapters... (text) thinking text talking text important or testimony TEXT hold it/take that/objection
1. Turnabout Doctor Part 1

My first story so please help. Summary: The Doctor is blamed for killing Donna Noble and there will be a trial! Soon in the detention center he hear's about a defense attorney that get's not guilty verdicts and finds the truth at the same time.

"(text)" = thinking

"text" = talking

**"text" = important or testimony or time and date**

**_"TEXT" _**= hold it/take that/objection

_(text) _= me talking to viewer's

* * *

><p>Turnabout Doctor<p>

"Huff... huff... That takes care of that. huff... huff... Now to place the blame on that man... You thought you done with me?! No... this is far from over... your done this time- Doctor." Said a man with a sweat jacket and sweat jeans. "(b- b- b- bum. b- b- b- bum)"

Time: 1:00 PM

Date: March 2nd, 2017

Place: Wright Agency Law Offices

_(random :P)_

"**RING RING" **A phone rang out in the law office. "Phoenix Wright Law Offices! You in trouble? We will help!... Oh n-no I would not like a steel samurai toy. (My friend has them all...)" Click "Ugh... no one is needing a defense attorney for anything..." Said the man with spiky black. This person is Phoenix Wright attorney at law! He wear's a white button up shirt with a red tie, a blue dress jacket, a blue pair of dress jeans _(is that a thing?),_ and two black dress shoes. "**RING** **RI-"** "Hello?" On the other side of the phone."_Hello, __are you Phoenix Wright?"_ Phoenix perked up a this "Yes i am are you in need of defending in court?" He said. The person replied by saying this. _"Yes im being blamed for murder"_ "All right, let me get prepared i will see you in a short time. Is that all right with you?" The man replied. _"Yes that is all right with me. Please do hurry."_ "Of course i will be there shortly! Thank you and good bye! YES finally a client! Okay let's get ready. (Hmm should i go over on how to check my evidence?" _"(tutorial coming for why not?)"_ "(Yeah i should just in case... To look at evidence all i need to do is check my court record. Also if someone knows something about a piece of evidence all i need to do is present evidence to the person. That is all i need to know)"

* * *

><p>AND THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! So leave your feed back please it will make me happy. also evidence will be shown here same with profiles.<p>

Court Record:

Defense attorney's badge - It show's that im a defense attorney

Matanmga - a friend gave it to me it allow's me to see secrets of other's and i know i typed it wrong

Profiles:

Phoenix Wright - me


	2. Turnabout Doctor P2 Meet the defendent

My first story so please help. Summary: The Doctor is blamed for killing Donna Noble and there will be a trial! Soon in the detention center he hear's about a defense attorney that get's not guilty verdicts and finds the truth at the same time. After the trial he want's the defense attorney to join his journey!

"(text)" = thinking

"text" = talking

**"text" = important or testimony or time and date**

**_"TEXT" _**= hold it/take that/objection

_(text) _= me talking to viewer's

* * *

><p>Turnabout Doctor<p>

"Huff... huff... That takes care of that. huff... huff... Now to place the blame on that man... You thought you done with me?! No... this is far from over... your done this time- Doctor." Said a man with a sweat jacket and sweat jeans. "(b- b- b- bum. b- b- b- bum)"

Time: 1:00 PM

Date: March 2nd, 2017

Place: Wright Agency Law Offices

_(random :P)_

"**RING RING" **A phone rang out in the law office. "Phoenix Wright Law Offices! You in trouble? We will help!... Oh n-no I would not like a steel samurai toy. (My friend has them all...)" Click "Ugh... no one is needing a defense attorney for anything..." Said the man with spiky black. This person is Phoenix Wright attorney at law! He wear's a white button up shirt with a red tie, a blue dress jacket, a blue pair of dress jeans _(is that a thing?),_ and two black dress shoes. "**RING** **RI-"** "Hello?" On the other side of the phone."_Hello, __are you Phoenix Wright?"_ Phoenix perked up a this "Yes i am are you in need of defending in court?" He said. The person replied by saying this. _"Yes im being blamed for murder"_ "All right, let me get prepared i will see you in a short time. Is that all right with you?" The man replied. _"Yes that is all right with me. Please do hurry."_ "Of course i will be there shortly! Thank you and good bye! YES finally a client! Okay let's get ready. (Hmm should i go over on how to check my evidence?" _"(tutorial coming for why not?)"_ "(Yeah i should just in case... To look at evidence all i need to do is check my court record. Also if someone knows something about a piece of evidence all i need to do is present evidence to the person. That is all i need to know)"

* * *

><p>AND THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! So leave your feed back please it will make me happy. also evidence will be shown here same with profiles.<p>

Court Record:

Defense attorney's badge - It show's that im a defense attorney

Matanmga - a friend gave it to me it allow's me to see secrets of other's and i know i typed it wrong

Profiles:

Phoenix Wright - me


End file.
